Only You
by DakrKing01
Summary: In the School One Piece High there's this Class who is a troublemaker 'The Strawhat Pirates' , well it's not about them though, it's about Zoro and Robin's relationship,They say that couples always face Challenges, The Challenge that will happen to Zoro and Robin's relationship, are they gonna past it? or their relationship is gonna be ruined because of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's my first fanfic , it's Zoro x Robin couple from One Piece, Some characters is just made up from me xD because I like it that way, ahaha, well hope you guys enjoy the first Chapter ^^  
DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own One Piece**

Chapter 1

"FOOOODD!" shouted Luffy

"Yeah, Yeah.." Sanji said with a lousy voice

"Ahh~ it's lunch break already." Ussop said with a relaxing voice

"Why do we have so many projects?" Chopper said with a teary voice

"The teacher is SUUUUPPERR Strict !" Franky said with a loud voice

"Yohohoho! I hope the teacher can let me see her panties!" Brook said with a perverted voice

"Shut up !" Nami hit Brook's head real hard

"Oh~! Nami-swan~! Your making me fall in love with your barbaric attitude ~!" Sanji said while moving around Nami like an Idiot

"You too shut up !" Nami shouted at Sanji " Geez, will you guys stop complaining about things and let's go get some lunch already ?!"

"Finally food ! Ussop , Chopper ! Let's go get some food !" Luffy said loudly while running down from their Classroom

"Yeah!" Ussop and Chopper followed

"Yohoho, seems like we need to go too Franky-san"

"Right! Im Suuuper Hungry !"

The two of them walked downstairs

"Nami-san we should go now too!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be going"

"Yes~! I shall go first now Nami-san!"

After Sanji left Nami looked at Robin

"Robin, you guys should go now too"

"Yeah ,I'll follow after I wake up our silly swordsman" She smiled at Nami

"Ok , Then I'll be going now"

After Nami left, Robin look at Zoro which is sitting beside her

"Zoro, Lets go already"

Zoro puts his head up ,still a little bit sleepy, He yawned

"It's lunch already?"

"Fufufu, Yes, silly swordsman"

Zoro stand up "Yosh, let's go!"

Robin look at him and pouted, Zoro look at her

"What?"

Robin look away, pouting  
"Nothing.."

Zoro laugh silently and leans in to Robin and kisses her cheek

"Come on let's go already"

Robin smiled while blushing a little  
"Yes"

They stand up and walk to the Cafeteria where everyone is waiting, Nami look at them, when they reach the table Nami stared at them teasingly

"Oh? Why are you guys late? Did you so something dirty before coming down?" she laugh

"Shut up !" Zoro shout at her

Robin giggled "Maybe? Fufufu"

Zoro turned to Robin " Stop it !"

"Moss head ! What did you do to Robin-chan ?!"

Zoro glared at Sanji "What did you just called me ?!"

"Stop it! both of you !" Nami hitted both of them

"Ow!"

"I love you Nami-swa-!" He fainted before continuing his sentence

"Yohoho, Sanji-san never learned isn't he?"

"I know" Ussop agreed

"Shishishi, That's what makes it fun right?!" Luffy said while eating

Robin giggled "Right"

Zoro walk towards Robin and sit next to her "Don't agree on him..sheesh.." He rest his head on Robin's lap, Robin look at him and smiled, and caress his hair

"Are you gonna sleep again?"

Zoro closes his eyes  
"Yes.."

There were silence, but that silence got ruined when Sanji woke up

"Robin-chwaan~! I want to rest in your lap too !"

Nami punch him in the face again

"Shut up !"

Robin giggled , Chopper sat next to Robin , She look at Chopper and pat his head

"Ne, Robin do you love Zoro?"

"Of course I do" She smiled

Zoro smirked on his rest,Robin keeps caressing his hair, Sanji sitting next to Nami is glaring at the couple

"Im so damn jealous to that Marimo!"

Nami glared at him

"I-I was just j-joking Nami-san" He laugh nervously

Everyone laugh, until Lunch break ends

When the Class ended Luffy ask Ussop and Chopper to play some video games that's why they left Early than the others, while Brook is asking Franky to help him to his assignment, it's about technologies, Franky is expert on those kind of things, so they left after Luffy ,Chopper and Ussop , so Sanji , Nami ,Robin and Zoro are the only one left in the classroom, because their other classmates left already

"Hey ,Robin wanna go shopping with me? Since it's weekend"

"I would love to Nami , But Zoro and I had plans today, maybe on Sunday" Robin smiled at Nami

"Oh, ok, then, Sanji-kun will you come with me?"

"Of course Nami-swan~! It'll be like a date !"

"It's not a date !"

"geez, will the both of you go already !"

"Shut Up !" The both of them shouted at Zoro, and Robin giggled.  
After Nami finishes packing her things in her bag she waited for Sanji to finish what he's doing

"Then we'll be going"

"Goodbye, Robin-chan!"

After they left, Robin look at Zoro

"Your still not finish?"

"Not yet" Zoro is finishing the quiz that they had earlier,but he failed, He forced his teacher in Science to let him retake the quiz, Robin is waiting for him to finish, A few minutes later,

"Im Done !"

"Finally" she said teasingly

Zoro walk to his locker and put his answer sheet inside

"Now let's go, Robin"

"Yeah" she smiled

They walk out of the school, Zoro look at Robin and holds her hand,  
"so where do you want to go?"

Robin smiled at him "Anywhere"

"Let's go to the amusement park"

"Ok,..wait..I'll take the lead, I don't want to get lost yet" She said teasingly

"Hey !"

Robin giggled as they walk to the amusement park

"Wanna ride the roller Coaster?"

"Sure" She smiled

When they rode the roller coaster, everyone around them is shouting because they're scared, While the both of them was laughing at the peoples faces when riding the coaster, after they ride, they look at each other, and laugh

"I thought I'm gonna see you scared, haha"

"That would be impossible, Silly , fufu"

After that , they bought some drinks and stuffs, and Zoro always win prizes for Robin, Teddy bears, Flowers, and many more, Then they Decided to ride the Ferris Wheel, The both of them sitting next to each other, Robin's head is on Zoro's shoulder, while looking on the window of the Ferris Wheel

"Zoro…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you.."

"Yeah, I know."

Robin sigh and looks at Zoro pouting

"What?"

"You didn't say 'I Love You too'"

"hehe, sorry.." he laughs nervously

"geez.." Robin looks away

"I said im sorry.." Zoro leans in to

Robin and kisses her forehead, Robin look at Zoro and hugs him

"Your Forgiven, fufufu"

_After the ride_

"Let's go home"

"You'll walk me home, right?"

"Of course"

After Zoro walked Robin home

"Then I'll be going now" Zoro gives robin his Goodnight Kiss

Robin smiled and waves goodbye to Zoro, Zoro did the same…

_-At the School's Principal office-_

"You can start going to your Classes tomorrow"

"Yes, sir, umm sir? What class am I ?"

"Oh, Your in the class of SP well It's the most Troublesome class, I hope you'll be fine"

"SP?"

"Well they are called pirates _'Strawhat Pirates'_ that's what their called, You want me to change your Class?"

"No ,thanks, I'll be fine sir"

The Girl smiled brightly infront of the principal, white, smooth skin, Blonde hair, Blue Eyes, She's like a Goddess

"Then here's your I.D. _Akemi_"

**Oooh? What might this Girl do with Zoro and Robin's Relationship? xD BTW I use the name Akemi ,because it means Beautiful and Bright, because in my Story Akemi will be the Popular one After Honcock , oops,SPOILER? xD ahaha, So guys, what do you think of my Story? Review Please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Here's Chapter 2 ! I hope you guys will enjoy this~! xD**

**I'll try to update everyday or 2-3 days upter the last update :3**

Chapter 2

"UUSSSOOPP!" Shouted Luffy while chasing Ussop

"W-w-what is it ?!" Ussop ask him while running away from him around the Classroom

"Ehh?! I-I didn't do it !"

"No Luffy! I'm the one who took your meat!" Chopper disturbed them, wanting to join their fun

"Damn you Chopper !" Luffy turned around to chase Chopper

"b-But Ussop ordered me to!" Chopper Run towards Ussop

"UUUUUSOP!"

"Ehh?!" Ussop started running again

The three of them Run around the classroom like Idiots

"Yohohoho! I think the fun will get more fun with some Music~!"  
Brook started playing his violin

"SUUUUPER! And Music is nothing without Dance Moves~!" Franky started posing his signature post, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper joined them

"Sheesh, this guys are so Noisy" Complained Nami

"Nami-swan~! Do you want me to tell them to shut up?"

"Please do Sanji-kun" Nami sighed and turned to robin and Zoro

"Ne, Robin do you have plans this Sunday?"

"Hmm..I don't have any" She smiled at Nami

"Sure"

Zoro disturb them

"What your gonna leave me alone?"

"fufufu, You wanna come with us?"

"Yeah ,Zoro you guys can come with us"

"Who else is gonna come?"

"You, Me , Robin and Sanji-kun"

"Yeah, so you guys can carry our belonging, Haha!"

"Fufu, it's like a double date"

"Robin!" Nami exclaimed

"Haha!"

While Sanji is still chasing the five who's making noise, Mr. Garp came in the class

"All of you be Quite !"

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper stopped running and walk quickly to their sits, Franky, Brook, Sanji walk calmly in their sit, Robin, Nami, Zoro arrange their sit and sited properly, Mr. Garp look around and sighed.

"Ok, Here's the thing, you guys have a new classmate"

Everyone exclaimed

Luffy – "Ehh?! A new friend?!"

Ussop – "I hope he/she is not scary"

Chopper – "I hope She will give me a Cotton Candy"

Brook – "Can I see her panties teacher? Yohohoh!"

Franky – "I hope he's a cyborg too, SUUPER!"

Sanji – "Well we're not sure yet if the new guy is a He or a she"

Nami – "Wow I can't believe it a new recruit"

Robin – "Hmm, A new friend get along whoever She/he is, ok, Zoro?"

Zoro – "Tch, Fine."

Mr. Garp walks to the door and came in again with the new student , and they both face the class

"Ok, Guys meet _Akemi _, She's your new Classmate, don't cause any trouble to her ok?!"

Akemi bowed and smiled

"Nice to meet you everyone"

"Akemi you may sit Next to that Moss Head over there"

Mr. Garp pointed at Zoro

"Hey!" Zoro exclaimed

Robin laugh as well as Akemi

"Dammit! I want to sit next to Akemi–chan!"

Nami glared at Sanji

"J-J-Joke..hehe" He laughed nervously

Akemi sited next to Zoro

"Nice to meet you Moss Head–san"

She smiled at Zoro, Zoro stand in front of Akemi and slammed her desk

"Stop calling me MossHead! My name is Zoro! Z-O-R-O !"

She giggled and pat his head

"I'm sorry, Nice to meet you Zoro–san

Zoro blushed while looking at her, and take her hand of his head

"D-Don't pat me !"

Robin look at them and stand near Zoro, and put her hand in front of Akemi, Akemi look at her

"And I'm Nico Robin , Nice to meet you Akemi"

She give Akemi her fake samile, Akemi smiled at her

"Nice to meet you Robin"

Robin look at Zoro in a calm look and she grab his arm

"Let's go, Mr. Garp left already, The Math teacher is coming"

Zoro look at her

"What's wrong with you ?! Don't grab me like that!"

Robin inhaled and look away she sat down on her seat, Akemi look a little confuse, then the others introduce themselves to Akemi before the teacher came in ,But Sanji fainted when he look at Akemi in the eyes, Akemi just giggled. Then their teacher came in and started the class, After an hour the class ended and it's lunch break already, All of them were about to go out of the classroom, But Akemi look back to see Zoro and Robin

"Umm..Hey Nami, Are those two, will eat inside?"

"Nah, They always talk first before going down"

"huh?"

"Oh, right, you don't know, the both of them are dating"

Nami smiled at Her

"oh" Akemi look at Zoro

"Let's go Akemi"

"Yeah"

Akemi followed Nami in the cafeteria, While Robin and zoro is in the classroom, Robin is putting her notebooks inside her bag

"Hey"

"…."

"Robin, What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Something's wrong, I know it"

Robin stop what she's doing and look at Zoro

"Do you like Akemi, Zoro?"

"Huh?!"

"I said, do you like Akemi?"

"No! I'm dating you right?! How can I like Akemi ?!"

Robin look at Zoro, After a few seconds, She smiled at him

"Your Right"

She hug him

"Sorry for asking that"

Zoro pat her head

"It's ok.."

Then he give a peck on her cheek

"Let's go, everyone is waiting"

"Yeah"

They walk out of the classroom, and walk to the cafeteria together, Holding hands.

**This is it for now, sorry if you think it's kinda short ^^;  
Hope you enjoy it, The Next Chapter , we will see now Akemi's True Colors **** I'll try to update tomorrow or the next day xD, hope you guys Enjoyed it, and pls. REVIEW. **


End file.
